1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic feeding devices for animals and, more particularly, to a feeding device where a single solenoid is used to sequentially uncover a plurality of receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic feeding devices for animals have been known for some time. These devices usually include a plurality of food-containing receptacles each having a cover associated therewith. When the covers are in the closed position, the animal cannot have access to food contained in the receptacles. When the covers are moved to their open positions, the animal will be able to consume food contained in the receptacles. By appropriately controlling the opening of the covers, food can be provided for an animal over an extended period of time without human intervention being required.
Although properly functioning automatic feeding devices are known, certain drawbacks of these prior devices have come to light. Many of the prior devices are complex, expensive, and rather bulky. For example, one known device employs a plurality of receptacles each having a large cover associated therewith. Each of the covers except one includes a finger extending outwardly from its side. Each finger is engagable with an adjacent cover. The covers are held in a receptacle-closed position by a slide and by the interaction of each finger and the adjacent cover. The slide is movable along a generally linear path of travel. As the slide is moved along its path of travel, the covers are released sequentially so as to expose the contents of each receptable. Although this device is effective for the purpose of feeding animals automatically, it is unduly complex and expensive.
Certain prior devices are known in which simpler cover-actuating mechanisms are used. One such device employs a plurality of receptacles each having a spring-biased cover associated therewith. Each cover is provided with a solenoid-operated latch. By appropriately controlling operation of the individual solenoids, the covers can be released sequentially. Another, somewhat similar device employs a slidable cover biased to an open position by a spring. The cover is held in a closed position by a solenoid-actuated latch. Upon activating the solenoid, the latch is released and the cover is moved to the open position. Unfortunately, each of the referenced devices requires that a separate solenoid be associated with each cover. In order for a device having multiple covers to be operated properly, it is necessary that a specially designed timing mechanism be provided to control operation of the individual solenoids. Again, expense of the device is increased undesirably.